xXArtisticDreamerXx Reviews StarKit's Prophecy!
by DreamerArtistic
Summary: Watch as I go through the pain and torture if StarKit's prophecy! Rated T because StarKit's Prophecy is so bad it may scar children for life. eAe
1. The First Two Chapters

Chpater oen prouloge **(Oh, this looks promising!)**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." ( **Proof that author most likely never finished the series. Plus, HollyLeaf died protecting SorrelTail (I think) from HawkFrost!)**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," **(Grammer mistake, plus, great job WhiteStorm for knowing a prophecy out of your shadow!)**

He looked at a gold tom **(SunStar? LionHeart? Every other golden tom there ever lived?)** by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather **(No, because you shouldn't disappoint him that his daughter is a frikin Mary Sue)**?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **(Poor JayFeather)**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **(JayFeather, don't go to sleep tonight...)**

did you like it? plz tell me in urm review! **(I guess I'll give an "urm review" Here: urmmmmm)**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **(The rise of the chemical)**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **(I'm pretty sure Jazzy-kin is crying that she is in the story. Not being angry.)**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(*eating butter mom* Nom Nom, StarKit, your mother is very delicious.)**

Sweetly, its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **(Don't you dare tell her)**

What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **(No...)**

Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **(Kill me now)**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **(Great, that little bastard can teleport..Also, a piece of butter can beat StarKit? StarKit, you need to stay in the nursery!)**

Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **(Yup, Mary Sues are not permitted in the world.)**

She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(You have purple fur and rainbow eyes; Plus your a Mary Sue, how different can you get?)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **(Did you like that leg FireStar?)**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **(Oh yah, SURE! HOW ABOUR YOU MAKE AN APPRENTICE A FRIKIN MENTOR AND MAKE HER OWN APPRENTICE A DOUBLE MARY SUE!)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **(Yah, everyone is gasping that StarKit is still living)**

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **(How was that shoulder you perverted FireStar?)**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./

 **(You sure they weren't howling for her to kill herself?)**

Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

 **(You rarey ever tell prophecies to other medicine cats or leaders but you trust a Mary Sue? JayFeather is SO out of character along with the other characters)**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

 **("It means you mouse brain" JayFeather said annoyed.)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk

 **(Don't you dare ruin and steal Hungary's job!)**

 **A/N: Did you guys like it? I will try to do more if I can!**


	2. Torture

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **(Wow -.-)**

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review **(May God bless Jazzy's soul)**! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(Wanna bet mate?  
How you spell: Starpaw wenr outsides to see firehurt and kissed him the endes!**

 **Me: StarPaw gazed at the flame colored leader, fascinated, "FireStar! When will I have my ceremony?" The flame colored leader snarled as his green eyes blazed with hatred, "Never! You're a disgrace to the clans!" The purple she-cat looked shocked as she yowled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **See?)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz **(StarPaw likes to use z instead of s! What a gangster!)** slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(StarPaw is a gangster)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(Have StarPaw ever thought that he needed to talk with FireStar? -.-)**

"Shadowclan are attaking! **(Its only one leader!)** " She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(Wait, but its only BlackStar, did she attack her clanmate?)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(That's barely out of the nursery and she just clawed him! I bet it didn't even do much damage!)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(YOU JUST CLAWED HIM YOU BASTARD!)**

thnkx and ples no more flams **(Don't get your hopes too high)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(More like Training Under Hell!)**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **(We want to read it so we can complain how bad it is)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(Why did you repeat that?)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **(Don't give yourself the credit, I bet someone did all the dirty work for you)**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(Pls no FireStar, you're creating a tyrant.)**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." **(Clawing someone randomly with no strategy does not count)**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies **(STARPAW IS A MURDERER!)**. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(Woof woof)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **(Are you ready for the haters?)**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **(FireStar, I hate you now)**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding **(YOU ARE NOT TRAINING IF YOU ARE CAUSING SOMEONE TO BLEED!)**. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(BlueStar: Sorry, you are not the StarKit we were looking for, that was a typo.)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **(I would snarl if she made me bleed)**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? **(Yes, except 10 times worse)** "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. **(Sureeee, you didn't)** "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(Cats don't know what kawaii means)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar **(YOU FRIKIN MARY SUE!)** and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **(You don't hunt when YOU are hungry...You filthy tyrant)**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun **(Keep you virginity to yourself!)**. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice **(No wonder why she is brain dead, she had her virginity stolen when she was a kit)** _.

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day **(Great, now StarPaw will give birth to more Mary Sues)**. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan **(Your suppose to give prey to ThunderClan, not HoleClan.)**.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **(No, you will be rotting in the Dark Forest)**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **(JazzPaw will be leader, StarPaw will be on moss duty forever)**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS! **(No one was going to think that until you brought it up)** ) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head **(They were whispering ways for you to kill yourself)**.

REVIEW R MY LIFE **(I'll take your life :3)**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( **(You made her embarrassed for ever)**

**A/N: This is so fun to do! ^^**


	3. More Torture

Chapter For StarPaws decids

flamrs ur all satanits **(Are you calling us Satans? Here is what the Holy Bible says, "Love your enemies.")**!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it **(Are you literally comparing StarPaw with Jesus Christ?! WHAT?! You say you are a Christian when you JUST compared the Lord with your OC!)** , its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **(You just made the Commandments by comparing your OC to the Lord!)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(Weren't they mottled orange?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(Cats say Oh my StarClan not Oh my gosh)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(He needs someone that others can wipe their disgusting feet on)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **(What the hell is with great grandfathers marrying their great grandchildren?)**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Author, GrayStripe would never say that about FireStar)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(I think she had a copy and paste error)**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip **(GayStrip?! GAYStrip?! I am dying! XD)** locked at hr meanly **(Because he hates her)**. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" **(Wait, he was saying FireStar was mean like Scourge, why is it changing to StarPaw?)** said Graystripe **(Oh she spelled his name right for once!)** he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat **("So I can wipe my filthy feet on you")**." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar **(That you are a bastard?)** say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind **(She is ruining all my favorite characters for me by making them all out of character)**." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **(Idiot...)**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **("Someone stole my mat!")**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep **(Yah, that totally does not sound suspicious!)**!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf **(Can you LEAF us alone? Sorry, couldn't resist the moment for a pun)** so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **(GO TELL HIM FIRESTAR! TELL HIM THAS NOT ALLOWED!)**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **(nvm)**

"No I do!" shouted. **(Me: *Slaps both toms* STAY WITH YOUR OWN MATES!)**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **(I thought StarKit is a Christian Mary Sue, why is she breaking God's rule right now when later she tells everyone not to? That dirty hypocrite...)**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **(YOU TWO ARE CHEATING ON YOUR WIVES RIGHT NOW!)**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(GAYSTRIPE! XD)**

Chapter Five Untidles **(What?)**  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **(I don't even know what she wrote.)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded **(Horrible fake word!)**! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing **(And had some white hair and whiskers)** , but bot had matss **(Now you realize that?)**! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col **(Don't ruin SAO)**.

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **("Exclamation Point!" StarPaw yowled as she left the two toms confused)**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **(Wait, he was sleeping at the edge of the border?)**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **(You attack him earlier like a monster but now you act all sweet and innocent? THAT FILTHY BASTARD!)**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck. **(Except the Lord and Jesus)** ""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is **(No, in the 4th series, they misunderstood a prophecy and they made a mistake on telling CinderHeart her past life)**.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said **(STARPAW IS THIRSTY!)**.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are. **(Everyone is turning into a gangster!)** "

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **(*slaps BlackStar* PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A DRUNK MAN!)**

"NO!" shitted **(Oh crud, that perfect Mary Sue just cussed!)** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(YOUR PERFECT ENOUGH TO FIX YOUR OWN PROBLEMS YOU MARY SUE!)**


	4. My Eyes and Brain Are Dead

Chapter Six Desions,

STUP GLAMING **(You want us to stop being more glamorous than you?)**!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **(I thought you were Christian!)**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **(Oh great, when did Starkit'S Prophecy turn into a Tv show?!)**  
"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost **(Ouch, you might get frostbite...WHO AM I KIDDING PEOPLE WANT YOU TO GET FROSTBITE?!)** She wus so depresedded! **(*Looks hopeful* Depressed enough to end your life?)** Hu was seh sapost to pik **(How about you run away and let the clans live in peace!)** Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. **(NO! JAYFEATHER! SAFETY IS THAT WAY!)**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **(I'd rather have Starkithave horrible tree babies :3)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **(Or they feel sorry for her.)**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **(*Gets a bar of soap* CLEAN THAT DIRTY MOUTH OF YOURS! THOU SHALL NOT LICK TOMS!)**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(Poor she-cats, I wonder how many he get pregnant O.O)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **(Oh glob no, does that mean Jayfeather made children with Rock?!)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **(Yah, and that's were you got your bastard personality from.)**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **(GO BE MATES WITH HALF MOON INSTEAD YOU BAKA!)**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD **("And created the daughter of Satan herself..")**! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **(RIP, Firestar; Cause of death: Mary Sueness)**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **(Oh yah sure! Cause like we weren't gonna in the** **beginning!)**

* * *

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1 **(OH MY GOSH! THE CHAPTER ATE THE "SEREMMONY!")**

STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving **(You sure she isn't feeling sorry for you?)**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow **(Firestar got hit by a nut?)** StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **(PERFECT! SHE ONL WENT THROUGH 2-3 DAYS OF TRAINING AND SHE IS BECOMING A WARRIOR! YOU'RE THE BES LEADER FIRESTAR!)**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed **(That's racist to your mother, Starpaw)** StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 **(Pi, Pi, Mathematical pi! 3.14159!)** dayss butt **(Firestar: *Farts*)** u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect **(xxdarkrosesxx, ARE YOU CHRISTIAN OR NOT?! NO ONE IS MORE PERFECT THAN GOD AND JESUS!)**. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN **(What did they ever do to you? XD)**. And all teh other calns **(I THOUGHT SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO SAVE THE CLANS! NOT BRUTALLY MURDER THEM! FIRESTAR YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH THAT PURPLE FREAK TOO LONG! *Slaps Firestar until he throws up rainbows*)**. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

"mogosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal **(If you're perfect, shouldn't you know this?)** she sus so surpissed! **(Is that a mix of being pissed and surprised?)**

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. **(SANDSTORM KNOWS BEST! LISTEN TO YOUR SANDY! ITS A SCARY WORLD OUT THERE! Sorry, _Tangled_ reference.)**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" **(Gosh! Your so desperate!)**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED! **("NO! THE WORLD IS ENDING! STARPAW IS NOW A WARRIOR!" The Clan wailed, ignoring the purple she-cat's hurt expression.)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior. **(What?)**

Starpaw was so exited **(The exit is over there.)**! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak **(Private Lessons for Trees by Firestar for only $30 an hour!)**." Eh sad **(I would be sad to if that purple bastard was a warrior too.)**. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss **(Ummm, pelts can't sing, especially not stars.)** and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," she said, cuming **(OH GLOB! THAT WORD IS NOT AGE APPROPIATE! CENSOR NOW!)** over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres. **(Eyes or ears?)**

Dos he knew? StarGlema think. **(It's, "Does he KNOW?")**

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung. **(I wish I could strangle those lungs...)**

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF! **(Hollyleaf is in the tunnels -.-)**

 _I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!_ **(Wait, so you one-shot these stories? SPELL CHECK YA HORRIBLE AUTHOR!)**


End file.
